Summer Games
The Summer Games are a seasonal event in Overwatch. The event started on August 2, 2016 and ended on August 22, 2016. The event included a new game mode, Lúcioball and a new map, Estádio das Rãs. It also contained a limited series of items, which could be earned only through special Loot Boxes. All event-exclusive content was unobtainable once the event ended. Lúcioball Lúcioball is a new game mode. It is similar to football/soccer, albeit with simpler rules and changes that complement Lúcio's abilities. It was placed under the Brawl mode. Summer Games items There are 112 Summer Games items, which are comprised of 12 Skins, 3 Emotes, 9 Victory Poses, 22 Voice Lines, 23 Sprays, 3 Highlight Intros, and 40 Player Icons. All items can only be earned by opening special Loot Boxes, which also replace the normal Loot Box during the time of Summer Games. It means that those items cannot be bought with Credits in Hero Gallery. Also, items which were not acquired during the events will be unobtainable after the event ends. Additional Skins DVa_taegeukgi.png|Taegeukgi (D.Va) Genji_summergames_nihon.png|Nihon (Genji) Lúcio_summergames_seleção.png|Seleção (Lúcio) Lúcio_summergames_striker.png|Striker (Lúcio) McCree_summergames_american.png|American (McCree) Mercy_summergames_eidgenossin.png|Eidgenossin (Mercy) Torbjörn_summergames_trekronor.png|Tre Kronor (Torbjörn) Tracer_summergames_sprinter.png|Sprinter (Tracer) Tracer_summergames_trackandfield.png|Track and Field (Tracer) Widowmaker_summergames_tricolore.png|Tricolore (Widowmaker) Zarya_summergames_champion.png|Champion (Zarya) Zarya_summergames_weightlifter.png|Weightlifter (Zarya) Additional Emotes Bastion_summergames_boxing.gif|Boxing (Bastion) Lúcio_summergames_juggle.gif|Juggle (Lúcio) Symmetra_ribbon.gif|Ribbon (Symmetra) Additional Victory Poses Mei_medal.png|Medal (Mei) Pharah_summergames_medal.png|Medal (Pharah) Reaper_summergames_medal.png|Medal (Reaper) Roadhog_medal.png|Medal (Roadhog) Soldier76_summergames_golfswing.png|Golf Swing (Soldier: 76) Torbjörn_summergames_medal.png|Medal (Torbjörn) Widowmaker_summergames_medal.png|Medal (Widowmaker) Winston_summergames_medal.png|Medal (Winston) Zenyatta_medals.png|Medals (Zenyatta) Additional Voice Lines * Learn From The Pain (Ana) * Whoo-Vweeeeee! (Bastion) * I'm #1 (D.Va) * I Was Hoping For A Challenge (Genji) * Ignore All Distractions (Hanzo) * I Give It A 10! (Junkrat) * Be Champions (Lúcio) * I Don't Much Like Losing (McCree) * Overcome All Obstacles (Mei) * Piece Of Cake (Mercy) * We Are In This Together (Pharah) * It's In The Refrigerator (Reaper) * 100% German Power (Reinhardt) * What's Mine Is Mine (Roadhog) * You Want A Medal? (Soldier: 76) * Hard Work And Dedication (Symmetra) ("Hard work and dedication pays off.") * More Where That Came From (Torbjörn) ("Haha, there's more where that came from.") * Eat My Dust (Tracer) * I Don't Miss (Widowmaker) * Playtime's Over (Winston) * No Pain, No Gain (Zarya) * Strive For Improvement (Zenyatta) ("Always strive for improvement.") Additional Sprays Spray - Summer Games 2016.png|Summer Games 2016 (free) Ana Spray - Shooting.png|Ana Shooting Bastion Spray - Boxing.png|Bastion Boxing DVa Spray - Cycling.png|D.Va Cycling Genji Spray - Fencing.png|Genji Fencing Hanzo Spray - Archery.png|Hanzo Archery Junkrat Spray - Tennis.png|Junkrat Tennis Lucio Spray - Football.png|Lúcio Football McCree Spray - Equestrian.png|McCree Equestrian Mei Spray - Table Tennis.png|Mei Table Tennis Mercy Spray - Badminton.png|Mercy Badminton Pharah Spray - Basketball.png|Pharah Basketball Reaper Spray - BMX.png|Reaper BMX Reinhardt Spray - Wrestling.png|Reinhardt Wrestling Roadhog Spray - Diving.png|Roadhog Diving Soldier 76 Spray - Golf.png|Soldier: 76 Golf Symmetra Spray - Rhythmic.png|Symmetra Rhythmic Torbjörn Spray - Water Polo.png|Torbjörn Water Polo Tracer Spray - Track.png|Tracer Track Widowmaker Spray - Gymnastics.png|Widowmaker Gymnastics Winston Spray - Volleyball.png|Winston Volleyball Zarya Spray - Weightlifting.png|Zarya Weightlifting Zenyatta Spray - Taekwondo.png|Zenyatta Taekwondo Additional Highlight Intros Junkrat_shotput.gif|Shotput (Junkrat) Lúcio_summergames_bicyclekick.gif|Bicycle Kick (Lúcio) Tracer_summergames_hurdle.gif|Hurdle (Tracer) Additional Player Icons ;Sports pi_summergames.png|Summer Games pi_archery.png|Archery pi_badminton.png|Badminton pi_basketball.png|Basketball pi_boxing.png|Boxing pi_biking.png|Cycling pi_bmx.png|Dirt Biking pi_horsebackriding.png|Equestrian pi_diving.png|Diving pi_fencing.png|Fencing pi_football.png|Football pi_golf.png|Golf pi_gymnastics.png|Gymnastics pi_martialarts.png|Martial Arts pi_dance.png|Rhythmic Gymnastics pi_sniping.png|Shooting pi_tabletennis.png|Table Tennis pi_tennis.png|Tennis pi_trackandfield.png|Track pi_volleyball.png|Volleyball pi_waterpolo.png|Water Polo pi_weightlifting.png|Weightlifting pi_wrestling.png|Wrestling ;Flags pi_brazil.png|Brazil pi_china.png|China pi_egypt.png|Egypt pi_france.png|France pi_germany.png|Germany pi_greece.png|Greece pi_japan.png|Japan pi_mexico.png|Mexico pi_nepal.png|Nepal pi_numbani.png|Numbani pi_russia.png|Russia pi_southkorea.png|South Korea pi_sweden.png|Sweden pi_switzerland.png|Switzerland pi_uk.png|United Kingdom pi_usa.png|United States Trivia * The event is based on the 2016 Summer Olympics which takes place at Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, the same place where the Summer Games are held. Patch changes }} pl:Letnie Igrzyska Category:Overwatch Category:Seasonal Content